


Without These Walls

by INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon



Series: Night's Darkness [11]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Breaking Free, Claustrophobia, F/M, Freedom, Healing, Justice, RESTORED, Redemption, Returning Home, Rise of the Dread Queen, Wing Grooming, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon/pseuds/INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon
Summary: Nyx wakes, wings restored by Praxidike's power. She and Erebus "make up," and then, Justice comes for them....It's not the end, but it is an ending. It's been a ride, little ones....
Relationships: Erebus/Nyx (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Series: Night's Darkness [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607764
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	Without These Walls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiseryMae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiseryMae/gifts).



> Within: Strange-form Intimacy, drama, and trauma. Check tags. 
> 
> Wing Kink. Duh.  
> Extreme Fluids. 
> 
> Healing. Light.
> 
> I have no more words. We've come to a close. 
> 
> Enter the interdimensional prison of Night and Darkness once more, little ones.
> 
> For this last time....

Nyx wriggled, feeling cramped, bundled up against some arching surface on her right, her feet cold on the stone, her knees bent over a thick rope of muscle….

Her eyes flew open, her breath freezing in her chest, and she stared into a forest of smoky locks, tangled and snarled and rising and falling slowly as her Erebus breathed deeply, the expansion and compression of air through his torso shifting him where he was curled over her body tucked on his lap.

She managed to bring a cramp-tingling hand up from where it was jammed between her hip and his stomach, placing her fingers gently over his left cheek, the one closest to her face. His unconscious mind recognized her touch, and he leaned against her hand, gentle pressure summoning him from his dreams.

She held still until his sunset eyes blinked blearily into the many-stranded curtain of his smoky hair, focusing on her with an effort. She saw the panic he rapidly quashed behind a soft smile and a leaning kiss, and though she returned his gentle affection, she knew she couldn’t leave him worrying for long.

Not after how she’d scared him the day before.

Night before?

Whichever.

She broke the kiss just a little too soon, felt his chest thump with his corporeal form’s mimicry of a heartbeat’s stutter, and she patted his cheek before taking a soft breath to heal their fractured souls.

“I’m okay, Erebus. I’m so sorry I scared you yesterday. I’m okay now, promise. Lemme up?”

He frowned, his eyes darting between her own five, and she smiled: not denying what he was feeling and what had happened to her, but definitely not willing to play invalid when she was sure she was okay. His arms relaxed, and she wriggled her way onto her feet, unwilling to flutter her heavy-feeling wings just yet…. It had been so long, and she knew it wouldn’t be enough to try to enjoy them in flight within these walls still yet; barely any space, even if they were god-sized. Better to just wait….

“Night-song, how…. Um….”

He couldn’t seem to ask the question, so she answered it for him, stretching side to side and front to back, knowing he was staring at her ass, barely covered by the twin-paneled, rope-slung skirt he’d crafted for her with his power-

_Before…._

“I guess I just needed a little distance, so my brain did a dodge. But I’m back, I’m pretty sure, and I remember everything. I remember calling you naughty, even though you cooled down my hands.” She turned back to him now, her wings fanning out against her will, the movement stirring air through her plush feathers, her body tingling with the freshly-restored sensations. “I remember hitting you, even though you were only trying to protect me, us…. I remember you agreeing with me, even though my band has been gone since the start of all this shit…!”

She fell to her knees, that particular pain and horror ripping through her suddenly. He lunged, wrapping her up in his arms again, those strong arms that held her up when she brought their children into the world in their cave, those long arms that would always reach for her whenever she needed him, those arms that never seemed anything other than just right, perfection made almost-flesh…. His hands molded over her back, under her wings, and she knew he was being careful not to touch her feathers, not to bind her wings, and she both loved and hated him for it.

Her wings were whole again, and he would never have hurt them anyway!

“Erebus, please….”

“They’ll never hurt you again, Nyx, I swear it…. I’ll tear them all apart; I’ll turn the world to ash. They will not cause you pain, not one more tear on your cheek….”

“That’s not what I wanted, Darkness!” He turned his head, his lips against her jaw, a soft breath on her skin as their eyes met from the corners. “Please, my wings…. Touch me….”

He groaned, leaning back and pulling her with him until she straddled over his suddenly straightened knees. She rubbed her cheek along his own, panting softly against his ear and temple as his hands finally left the skin of her back.

He started at the joints where the bones and muscles took root like willow-withies on a high-bank, and she rocked her hips as the sensations rushed through her body, pooling down low in puddling wetness and hot need. It hadn’t just been her feathers and skin that had been damaged all those years ago: the muscles and glands had also all-but-died, and now, after a night of doing nothing with her repaired flesh, her body cried out for the stimulation of newly-regrown fibers and systems.

He rolled his fingertips over the muscles and tendons binding her wings to the planes of her back, coaxing the oils out through the evenly-spaced pores in her skin. Her wings shivered under the microspasms his touch sent arcing through their lines like lightning, and then fanned slowly as he stroked a long touch up the arm-bone to the first joint, deep pressure hitting all her pleasure-points and causing her hips to jerk over his knees and thighs; she knew she was embarrassingly wet between her legs, on top of his, but she couldn’t care.

She’d waited two millenniums for this, and she refused to be shamed….

She mewled through the heaving panting leaving her lungs now, as his hands ground back down that first long line again, gathering more lubrication at the base of her twitching wings before his hands left her skin.

She knew, remembered, what he would do next, but it still felt like her mind was three steps behind her body’s too-intense responses….

She cried out and arched back when two lengths of his power wrapped gently around the first joints of her wings, pulling them down to where his hands could reach the second set of bones and on toward the farthest tips of her span. His oil-covered hands wrapped around the upper curve of those bones and muscles, cupping loosely to spread the lubrication and shine all the way down to the tips, flexing the joints so her wings bent toward him, coming alongside her body in trembling whispers of shivering tension as he made the steady-grinding pass. His fingers danced back up the lines of her wings then, and she keened, mind overthrown by the pleasure as a few more strands of his power locked her wings in position for his ease of access.

She sat there, trembling, beyond moving her hips in any way now as she leaked steadily onto his thighs, her wings barricading them into a smaller reality at his command as her head rocked forward on a boneless neck to let her stare into his own lust-glazed eyes.

He smirked and she moaned in wanton pleasure as his fingers stroked down through the thick plush of her wings from the joints just above her shoulders, the backs of his wrists caressing her hunched upper-arms; she wondered when she’d locked her hands into the muscle above her knees, but she knew better than to move from her position as her body succumbed to the sensations.

Reaching the lower edges of her mid-length flight feathers, his hands turned, wide-flung fingers drawing across the tips of her entire wingspan, and she grunted-keened-whimpered as the vibrations pinged up every tingling plume and shot through her body like wildfire through summer-dry grass in their home’s wondrous-strange landscapes. She jerked a little when his hands left her again, moving up to the bone again to draw down, a few inches farther out from where he’d stroked before.

He repeated the process a dozen times more, covering every inch of her shuddering wings in thin oils and lust, his eyes hungry as she continued leaking freely on his legs. When he got to the longest feathers at the farthest tips of her tingling wings, she breathed in deeply, held it, craving this last, needing it beyond any words to beg, any thought to ask….

He took care of her, like always; she screamed her pleasure until it echoed even in the dead air of their cell of power-bound walls as he wrapped his fingers around those last few feathers and _dragged_ just a little, sending her body into spasming overload when he finally released those long plumes. The strands of power holding her wings in position dissolved the instant she began to fall forward, and he pulled her closer against him with his still-slick hands around her waist, his himation dissolving from his skin, leaving his cock erect, straining up from his hips as her heavily-fanning wings lifted her into the air above that thick and throbbing length.

He guided her down onto him, the spasming of her inner walls finally breaking through the haze of sensory orgasmic bliss from her wings, and she nipped at his cheek and ear and neck as he filled her in one steady rising-falling moment of clarity.

He moaned into the crook of her neck as her sheath milked his twitching cock from root to tip; she felt his stomach rolling as he panted hard and tried to hold out.

But it had been too long since she’d climaxed from his expert manipulation of her wings, and those throbbing pulsing spasms through her core were always more intense. _Before_ , he could have waited them out and brought her to another gushing release before spilling within her himself, but this time….

This time, it just wouldn’t happen.

“ _Let go, Erebus…._ ”

And he did, obeying her even in this….

His hands gripped almost too-tight against the dip above her hips; his cock twitched spasmodically inside her body, her own fluids pulsing around him as she continued to come down from her own release; he bit hard into her shoulder, unable to stop himself, and she licked hard along his jaw and cheek to let him know she didn’t mind.

It reminded her of the time, during one of his ruts, when he’d managed to stay sane during his rising lust, just long enough to bring her off with a climax from her wings before he knotted into her; the sensations had been so intense that they’d both bitten each other a handful of times before his climax surrendered him to sleep and she to panting bliss, waiting for him to soften and slip from her overflowing channel.

Her walls were still pulsing deliciously around him as his cock softened and his teeth left her neck, soft kisses from his slack-jawed mouth telling her he wouldn’t argue about needing to apologize for that this time as he pulled away. She kissed along his jaw and up from his chin, finally finding his lips with her eyes half-closed. Their breathing was hot, heavy, thick as their tongues mated between the shared space of their mouths, even as the rest of their skin remained cool and sweat-marked in the dead air of this prison-space between realms….

He laid back, slowly, his cock leaving her and more fluid pouring out of her to coat his lower body in sweet-salty-scented evidence of her pleasure. She giggled, her breasts jiggling softly against his chest as she collapsed atop him. The shadow-pillow he’d conjured _before_ materialized once again under his head, his mist-and-smoke hair framing around and over it as he relaxed into the stone.

Her wings fanned the air, drying the sweat from their bodies as her feathers absorbed the oils he’d coated them with, stardust falling gently from her plumage as her wings came back to life in this dead space….

* * *

He held her, caring for nothing but the feeling of her wings moving their air over and around them. It would do no good to think of anything else.

They could only wait, and they’d waited so long for her wings to be restored, so what more could they need?

Their sweat, her fluids, the oils on her stardust-shimmering wings: all dried under the gentle insistence of her grey-lavender plumage wafting through the air, and after a nothing-time, she sat up on his pelvis, bringing her right wing around so she herself could stroke through and preen the feathers to gleaming brilliance.

He held her at her waist, caring for nothing but watching her joy build, her simple ecstasy at being whole once more….

….

The aether-bell resounded in too-bright call through this too-small space, and a cold rage pulsed through his chest, once.

He raised himself to sit upon the stone, lifting his consort to rest behind his right hip as he turned toward the glimmering wall. He made no other move, his power bringing his himation back to his skin with a thought.

He waited, holding his body before hers, caring for nothing but keeping the promise he’d made her.

They would not hurt her again….

* * *

Praxidike emerged through the portal’s farthest edge, blinking rapidly in the dimness to take stock of how safe or deadly her and the King’s sudden arrival would turn out to be. She finally spotted the sunset-eyed black-glass Titan, his consort’s plum-and-lavender form crouched behind him. Neither Primordial being made any move toward or away from her, though a bass-thrumming rumble began to echo in her soul when Hades finally entered this nowhere-space behind her:

Erebus, staking claim and issuing challenge, and Praxidike felt the answering trill of her husband’s power, clamoring to rise and ride the killing edge….

She held one hand up before her, palm away from her chest, and with every ounce of will and an unknown reservoir of knowledge, Praxidike began unraveling the spell-bound chains that held this interdimensional cell intact.

Her husband’s hand fell to her shoulder, heavy and weightless together, and she felt him watching her work with careful inner-sight.

He would catch her if she should start to fall from this steep-climbing path of power-crafted instinct, but otherwise, he would let her make this final appeal to the ones he’d hurt.

He didn’t deserve the pleasure of being the one to set them free, to give these two innocents what they had craved for millennia.

No.

Justice, in this Exact Purpose, was hers to give.

And she would set these ancient ones free at last….

* * *

Nyx saw the little pink one raise her left hand, telling her sweet Darkness to stop his building rage, but this time, Nyx let him growl.

She owed him that….

But then there was a silence, and Nyx thought she would go mad. _How often will you change your mind, my dark-song?!_

His head tilted back, slowly, as if chains had been affixed to his chin and slowly ratcheted taut. She felt the fragile hope budding like night-lilies in his soul, and she followed the unseen line of his vision.

_A crack…._

_Light and not-light…._

And then, through the unknowable leagues beneath which they were buried in this not-quite-Tartaran cell….

_A breeze…._

He spun, already half-unbound from his glassy skin, his hands misting in not-quite-solidness against her shoulders as he begged her for permission. He would wait, if she required it. He would stay with her, no matter how the openness called to him so far above, so close above….

_Go, my darkness…. I’ll follow you…._

The explosion of his release pushed her sliding across the stone of the promontory. Clambering to her feet, she laughed as the enormous cloud of shadows and darkness-made-mist roiled, billowed, soared straight upward, funneling into the burgeoning crack in a strange reversal of volcanic vents unleashing.

She waited a few seconds more, gauging the width of the doorway Praxidike was still coaxing into being, until she was sure there was space enough.

Her wings tingled as she raised them on high.

Her feathers sang as she pounded them toward the stone.

Her heart and throat together shrieked in savage triumph as she launched herself after her consort, diving vertically upward into the belly of space-not-space and earth-not-earth, racing for the world they’d left behind far too long ago….

* * *

The crack moved with him, expanding before his eyeless sight, no diversions or detours marring the stone-not-stone that bound this interdimensional tunnel from within the walls to the world he’d been born into….

He felt his soul begin to shriek in building fear as the not-quite-space around him seemed to go on forever.

Was he trapped here, now, instead of inside the walls below, or in the box within those walls…?!

And then, in a blink, a breath, a whisper….

_Free…._

His power rolled over the landscape, darkening the afternoon-fading light to twilit shadow. He hovered above the crack’s egress, the gentle breeze teasing his half-reformed being with softness, with tender and simple pleasure, while the sky, the red-and-grey sky, opened all above and around him.

His hair lifted, tossed; his fingers flexed taut and open, allowing the air to coast along the slightly-damp skin between them; his jaw drifted downward, allowing him to breathe for what seemed the first time….

And then she crashed into him, sending them tumbling together, tangled around each other, higher into the sky; she laughed, and he huffed once as they finally managed to find some semblance of stability in the openness above the dim-dark land below.

Not quite Titan-sized, and not quite god-small, he hovered on his back, mist and smoke pooling out of him as her wings shed stardust against the red-grey sky above. His feet pointed south, and hers pointing north, she cupped his cheeks, the tips of her fingers locking beneath the sharp line of his jaw.

They kissed, the laws about day and night forgotten, for this first moment that they were finally, at last, free, without the walls….

**Author's Note:**

> Oooof. 
> 
> It's been a helluva ride....
> 
> No lie, I regret it took me nearly 4 weeks to get this one done. It's not for a lack of words, but a lack of heart. I was going through some shit, some dark and lonely shit, and I just didn't have it in me to write something hopeful-seeming....
> 
> But now, I did, and now, it's done. 
> 
> I said before, it's not *quite* THE END. But it is AN ending. I have a few more scenes, a few more threads I want to tie up, but this is the freedom, the Justice, Exact in scope and perfect in its execution, that my Night-song and Darkness craved.
> 
> Freedom. 
> 
> The wind in our shadows. 
> 
> Brokenness made whole....
> 
> Once again, many thanks go to MiseryMae for such delightful art as spawned such a fic as this. Additionally, ever-and-on thanks go to Rachel for her incredible Lore Olympus its own Self. 
> 
> There are no more words. 
> 
> Enjoy the night, until the next time....


End file.
